


a promise

by orphan_account



Series: promises for blood, promises from blood, promises of blood [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ficlet (wc:100-1000), Gen, I did not expect to write, Nightmares, Prologue, timetravel au, to a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his original life, Kakashi devoted his life to Konoha at the price of his precious people.In this one, he swore on this day that he will devote his new life to his precious people at the price of Konoha.—The prologue to a Kakashi Timetravel AU I did not expect to write, but here I am.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Hatake Sakumo
Series: promises for blood, promises from blood, promises of blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986271
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51
Collections: Nobleko’s Shelf of Their Fics





	a promise

Kakashi made sure to be pressed as close to his father as possible. He dozed off already, but even in sleep he made sure his father would not be left alone in this situation ( ** _left alone again_** ).

For today, Sakumo came from The Mission. 

The mission that changed their lives ( _ **but that happened in a different life, in a different timeline, and Kakashi would not allow it happening again**_ ).

Suddenly, Sakumo’s breathing became rapid.

Kakashi woke up at the noise of Sakumo’s rapid breathing, but he (at first) brushed it off as nothing. That is, until

**_“...please god no, no, I won’t- I can’t make this decision you are asking me to make.”_ **

Kakashi did not even think before acting. He was already shaking his father out of his nightmare. He, himself, had vivid nightmares ( ** _a lot of them, too many of them_** ), and that taught him an important lesson: Never let them take hold.

Never let them take hold in your mind. Sometimes… sometimes it’s just better to leave these things for later, to deal with them with your close people

“Dad, dad wake up,” he said, pulling on his father’s arm.

Sakumo answered with a noise of something, still in his own nightmares even after Kakashi woke him up. 

Kakashi, after a bit of thinking, decided to try a different tactic.

“I love you,” Kakashi said into his father’s hair, his mouth above his father’s ear, to make sure he heard it in whatever world his mind is still in.

His father’s tears were hot on his shoulder.

That was okay. At least his father wasn’t locking up his emotions in a box labelled ‘deal with later’, like Kakashi used to ( ** _still did_** ). What however okay isn’t, is this whole situation.

  
  


In his original life, Kakashi devoted his life to Konoha at the price of his precious people.

In this one, he swore on this day that he will devote his new life to his precious people **_at the price of Konoha._**

~~**_Hah, and he swore to his mother that he would not become like her._ ** ~~

**Author's Note:**

> My brain said “write this idea, quickly!” so I did, and now I’m planning out a series for this.
> 
> *Sigh*
> 
> A/N: I have made some smaller edits to this; no change to the story, just some grammar changes.


End file.
